The Boss Spriter 2
Bienvenidos a The Boss Spriter 2!!!!! Volvemos una nueva edicion con 3 jueces y otros 16 participantes del que repite TheMartin00!!!! Subcampeon de la antigua edicion!!! Suerte a todos!!!! Jueces: *Arceus1104 *Psyquic-boss70 *Coktel!! (El Nuevo), mientras Mind vuelve lo reemplazara Hydreigonsoad (El Campeon) *Diamond 50 (El Antiguo Participante...) Inscripciones: Poned el sprite de vuestro OC y vuestro nombre de usuario, gracias. IMPORTANTE: SOLO HABRA 16 PLAZAS *-- 찬열 ♡ 15:42 21 abr 2013 (UTC) SOLo - Oc: Natsuki Archivo:Natsuki_PAU_Sprite.png *Archivo:Zack_Alternative.pngJuus16x16 *Archivo:Glacer Frost.png Genderbender everywhere (?) Usuario:Golden Minccino. *Franminero archivo:Francisco.gif *TheMartin00Archivo:Martin_(LVMP).png *Archivo:Ocurrosprite.png Sí, es un sprite de mierda sin transparencia ni nada pero ya haré uno decente --The Abyss Explorer 17:17 22 abr 2013 (UTC) * Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.pngEl sueño de todo gato es ser como yo (osea en exceso sexy)Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.png 01:54 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:High_school_Whitel2.png *Archivo:Sprite de Danger1.png Danger Archivo:Sprite de campeon Danger1.png *Gran deoxis (discusión) 15:54 21 abr 2013 (UTC)Archivo:Carlos_Ragrigh.png *Archivo:Seismitoad NB.gifSergio1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101101001433/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Feraligatr_NB.gif discur.Archivo:Froakie sprite.pngArchivo:Poliwrath_NB.gif 15:57 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Sergio.png *link=Usuario:Puffle|60pxlink=Usuario discusión:Puffle|40px ~''' '''See Me Around 16:27 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Zack_Sprite.png * Alux Alux *Archivo:Ashton_sprite.png Wake me if you're out there 16:29 21 abr 2013 (UTC) *¡¡¡PokémonRush D8!!!!Archivo:Rushet.png *Rapooo :D Archivo:Raul2.png *Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 19:25 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Mateo_OC_sprite.png Tabla: Aqui como siempre la tabla de valoraciones: Prueba 1: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bueno, bienvenidos a todos a una nueva edicion de The Boss Spriter!!!! Y como buen concurso, empezamos con una prueba facilita, mas o menos, consiste en hacer un Fakemon basado en un... Ciempies, creo que todos sabeis de que animal estoy hablando (el de muchas patas), teneis de limite hasta 26/04/2013. IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y PODEIS USAR BASES, NO ES OBLIGATORIO HACERLO SIN BASES. SOLo: Quizás lo use en el segundo volumen de Tohoku :D -- 찬열 ♡ 19:36 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Juus16x16 Golden Minccino: Golter (Gold + Fighter, luchador de oro) es un ciempiés reconocido por ser un gran luchador. Franminero: Feevolt: El Pokémon Cienpies Fotovoltaje, su nombre viene de Fee ( Feet - Pies ) y Volt ( Volt - Voltio ), almacena energía eléctrica en las esponjas de sus manos, con ellas puede dar enormes chispazos de gran daño. Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 19:58 22 abr 2013 (UTC) TheMartin00: Firipede, el Pokémon ciempiés. Este Pokémon '''carboniza sus brazos para expulsar ataques de fuego y así intimida a sus enemigos. A medida que crece sus ataques son mas potentes gracias ala cantidad de brazos que va sumando Su nombre proviene de '''fir (fir'''e) e '''ipede (cent'ipede') The Abyss Explorer: Punchiped es un pokémon bastante escurridizo, su cuerpo esta recubierto de un pelaje que lo vuelve mas suave y resbaladizo. Ataca con sus antenas delanteras y traseras en forma de puños semejantes a guantes de boxeo, confunde a los enemigos haciendoles pensar que tiene dos cabezas y puede caminar perfectamente en dirección contraria sin apenas aparentarlo. Sus golpes son muy dolorosos. Xoxo gossip girl: Danger1: Gran deoxis: Archivo:Centair.png centair tipo Archivo:Hada.pngArchivo:Tipo_Bicho.gif Sergio1: colosdred, el pokemon cienpies gigante. Con sus grandes cuchillas delanteras puede causar un impacto mortal a algo partiendolo en dos. Puffle: center Todos hacen ciempiés grandes, yo me limito a uno pequeño, tanto así que ni se notan las sombras y luces, pero hay bastantes, usa el zoom c:. Tikiuosi jums patiks c: Alux: Creando el ciempiés me salió algo LEGEN- espera, espera...-DARIO. El legendario Yanzent, el Pokémon Yacimiento, suministra y enriquece a nuestro planeta de minerales de todos los tipos. Al chocar sus patas con la tierra, genera impulsos sísmicos en los que crea miles de minerales. Espero que no importe que sea legendario n.n Pentagono: Infivous El Pokémon Infinito Infivous tiene la capacidad de distorsionar la realidad y los pensamientos de la gente, puede atrapar a sus victimas en un sueño infinito. Por si nadie aparte de Kiwi lo notó, su pose es en forma de infinito. PokemonRush: TheRapo666: Stepedand: '''Pokemon Cazador. Este pokemon se sumerge bajo tierra y utiliza sus largas patas que usa como brazos para atrapar a sus presas y devorarlas. Kasan Kori: '''Sankade (San - keid): el Pokémon Ciempiés Trueno. Las partes azules de su cuerpo contienen carga positiva, si las tocas se te eriza el pelo. Valoraciones Prueba 1: SOLo: Arce: '''Se nota que usaste de Purpsect, no esta mal pero le falta algo... '''Psy: Me gusta, se notó que usastes la base de purpsect xD, aunque sinceramente, podrías haberlo trabajado más, pero no te desanimes que aun queda mucho concurso ewe Hydre: '''Se notan las bases y es un poco simple. '''Ren: '''Las bases son notables,podrias haberlo hecho mejor. Juus16x16: '''Arce: '''GENIALOSO!!!! Quizas es uno de tus mejores fakes Juus... :D '''Psy: Es fantastico, tiene mucho de CIENpies y ,me encanta el diseño de la cabeza, felicidades :D Hydre: '''Desde mi punto de vista es el mejor y es el que parece mas cienpies de todos. '''Ren: '''Me encanto,he Juus e visto muchos de tus fakes y sabia que eras capas,no me esperaba menos :3 Golden Minccino: '''Arce: '''Esta rarito, pero no esta mal :3 '''Psy: Realmente está raro, parece más bien un escarabajo y podría mejorarse no te preocupes... que tampoco está tan mal Hydre: '''No se parece a un cienpies, es raro y los cienpies no tienen alas '''Ren: '''Un tanto raro,como dice Hydre no parece un ciempies,pero te ha salido bien. Franminero: '''Arce: '''Lo mejoraste, pero no esta mal :D, lo hiciste sin bases :3 '''Psy: Bueno, como le dije a vile, parece un escarabajo (aunque menos) pero aun así es muy bueno Hydre: '''Parece un esqueleto de cucaracha XD, pero no esta tan mal. '''Ren: '''Enves de siempies parece Cucaracho o3o pero se ve super. TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''Me gusto, mejoraste, si si. Esta muy muy bien!! No esperaba menos de ti :3 '''Psy: La verdad, me gustó mucho como mejorastes en las luces y sombras aunque unos detalles más y está perfecto :D Hydre: '''Me gusta aunque esperaba mas de ti. '''Ren: '''Martin sinceramente,no e visto muchos de tus fakes,pero puedo decir sinceramente que te a salido genial. The Abyss Explorer: '''Arce: '''Buah! Que maravilla!! Las bolitas me encantan!! Es original '''Psy: Enserio, es realmente bueno, me encanta el diseño, es muy original, algunos detalles minimos se podrían corregir pero realmente me ha gustado, y mucho!! Hydre: '''Es algo raro pero original. '''Ren: '''Bastante Original,ademas de no tener bases :D Xoxo gossip girl: '''Arce: '''No se parece mucho a un ciempies, pero me gusta mucho!! No se, pero es muy cuki :3 '''Psy: Me gusta, tiene un aspecto un tanto raro, yo diría que le falta algo, pero no sé decirte (por cierto, no te creas que eres la unica persona original ._.) Hydre: '''No se parece a un ciempies, parece como una larva de mosquito, pero te quedo genial. '''Ren: '''Esta Genial,pero no parece ciempies parece mi tio pancho (?) Danger1: '''Arce: '''No hiciste nada ewe '''Psy: No hicistes nada :U, y eso que dijistes un día que los estabas haciendo... Hydre: '''No hiciste nada '''Ren: '''No hiciste nada te tiraremos a la hogera e_e Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''Por los pelos ewe, bueno no esta mal,pero el cuerpo esta muy mal hecho etc... :/ '''Psy: Hydre: ''' '''Ren: '''Pos por los pelos ademas de que tiene forma de venado con sobre peso :I (venado con sobre peso de 6 patas). Sergio1: '''Arce: '''Muy buena idea has tenido!!! Las patas me gustan mucho, ademas sus '' cuchillas '' parecen las uñas venenosas del Ciempies :3 '''Psy: Impresionante ciempies, se ven muy bien todas las patas y el diseño de la cabeza me gusta muchísimo, aunque la sombra de atrás es un tanto extraña hicistes un buen trabajo Hydre: '''Me gusta, tiene algunos rasgos de crustaceos, pero es uno de los mejores. '''Ren: '''Uno de los mejores que e visto que hallas hecho,un genial ciempies o3o Puffle: '''Arce: '''No esta mal, pero ES QUE NO LO VEO MUY BIEN xDDDD Lo hiciste muy pequeño ewe, bueno espero que en las demas Pruebas lo hagas mas grande para que pueda decir detalles ewe '''Psy: Bueno, es un gran detalle que no lo hicieras tan grande, aunque tampoco se luce mucho, no se diferencian demasiado las sombras y las luces ._.... Pero está bien. Hydre: '''Me gusta, pero por lo pequeño que es no se notan mucho las luces y sombras '''Ren: '''Un muy....muy...muy pequeño ciempies,pero se ve genial,las sombras...algunas pude verlas otras no,Puff en proximas pruebas haslo mas grande :U. Alux: '''Arce: '''BUAH!!! Quizas se noten las bases pero es una maravilla, aqui tenemos a un buen Spriter :3 '''Psy: Es increíble *o* es un dinomcienpies (?) te has lucido Alux, es un gran fake :D Hydre: '''Esta muy bien eres un gran spriter, pero no me conbense por tantas bases. '''Ren: '''De los mejores sprites de esta prueba pero le bajan un poco sus bases u.u Pentagono: '''Arce: '''Trabajazo!!!! No se parece mucho a un Ciempies, la verdad ewe, pero la forma y todo eso esta fenomenal y original, felicidades!!! '''Psy: Wow...Buenísimo trabajo, original, buen diseño y encima dragón psiquico -mog- yo no lo veo del todo para legendario, pero con lo bueno que es da igual Hydre: '''No me conbence la explicacion de que es un cienpies, la verdad no parece, pero esta bien hecho. '''Ren: '''Penta,la verdad ¡¡Es genialoso!! y sin bases. 8D PokemonRush: '''Arce: '''No hiciste nah... '''Psy: No hicistes nada... Hydre: '''NO '''Ren: '''No hizo nada e_e TheRapo666: '''Arce: '''Yo creo que podrias haberlo hecho muuucha mejor... Solo digo eso '''Psy: Bueno rapo, podrías haberlo trabajado más, está muy simple... Hydre: '''Esperaba mas de ti. '''Ren: '''Un trabajo simple,me esperaba un poco mas. Kasan Kori: '''Arce: '''Con perdon pero... ESE LINEART ME HACE BRILLAR, te lo han dicho muchas personas, no es que este mal pero es que me brillan los ojos xDDD. Solo tiene 4 patas ewe en serio? '''Psy: Esto... a parte de que estaría infinitamente mejor si cambiaras el lineart como te dicen en casi todos los casos ._.U, pués no me parece demasiado ciempiés, (no tiene nisiquiera 6 patas...) y la cabeza con esos dientes le queda muy raro... Hydre: '''Sin ofender pero creo que es el peor de la prueba, no parece para nada a un cienpies(Busca la palabra cienpies en google imagenes),ni siquiera parece un insecto, el lineart no me gusta es muy pasteloso y brillante. '''Ren: '''El lineart no me comvencio para nada,parece mas una polilla. Puntuaciones Prueba 1: SOLo: No esta mal, es mas esta bien, pero no me convence del todo asi que... '''HAS QUEDADO 10º Juus16x16: Increible!!! Es el que mas se parece a un ciempies y encima genial hecho y sin bases!!! HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!!!! Golden Minccino: No esta mal, pero se le notan las bases y esta un poco raro asi que... HAS QUEDADO 11ª Franminero: Esta hecho sin bases, eso tiene su cosa asi que... HAS QUEDADO 9º TheMartin00: Me esperaba algo mas pero no esta mal asi que... HAS QUEDADO 7º The Abyss Explorer: Buah me gusta mucho y tambien sus bolitas xDDD asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Xoxo gossip girl: Muy bien y muy cuki, no se parece mucho pero me gusta asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4ª Gran deoxis: No me gusta mucho y le faltan muchas cosas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 14º Danger1: No hiciste nada asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Sergio1: Esta muy bien y es de los mejores, aunque seas esta posicion es que estais muy igualados :3 asi que... HAS QUEDADO 6º Puffle: Es muy pequeño, aunque creo (porque casi no lo veo) que esta muy bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 8º Alux: LEGEN -espera- DARIO me encanta asi que... HAS QUEDADO 5º Pentagono: No se parece mucho, pero esta genialosamente bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º PokemonRush: No hiciste nada asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( TheRapo666: Me esperaba mucho mas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 12º Kasan Kori: Ese Lineart no me convence, pero no esta mal asi que... HAS QUEDADO 13º Prueba 2: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bien!!! Se incorporo The Master Ghost a este concurso!!!! Bueno, esta prueba consistira en hacer 2 ginjkas!!!! Podeis hacer el ginjka del Pokemon que querais, eso si podeis hacer tambien 2 ginjkas de algun Fakemon vuestro, o si os dejan, de otra persona CONTARA MAS. '''Teneis hasta el 31/04/2013. '''IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION! SOLo: Juus16x16 Golden Minccino: Franminero: TheMartin00: The Abyss Explorer: Xoxo gossip girl: The Master Ghost: Gran deoxis: Sergio1: Archivo:ginjka alakazam.png y Archivo:ginjka skure.png si, tiene bigotes xd Puffle: Alux: Pentagono: TheRapo666: Kasan Kori: Valoraciones Prueba 2: SOLo: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Juus16x16: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Golden Minccino: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Franminero: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: TheMartin00: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: The Abyss Explorer: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: The Master Ghost: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Gran deoxis: Arce: Psy: Hydre: ''' '''Ren: Sergio1: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Puffle: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Alux: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Pentagono: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: TheRapo666: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Kasan Kori: Arce: Psy: Hydre: Ren: Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Firma Categoría:Concursos